


Words Not Spoken

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: After saving Prompto, Noctis still could not manage to convince his best friend that he was indeed deeply worried about him. If words cannot help, then will body language? Noctis just has to find out.





	

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.**

**Warning: Slash.**

**Note: Enjoy.**

**Summary:** After saving Prompto, Noctis still could not manage to convince his best friend that he was indeed deeply worried about him. If words cannot help, then will body language? Noctis just has to find out.

 

Words Not Spoken

 

He rushed down the dimly lit hallway with Gladiolus and Ignis following right behind him, while his heart pounded and thudded harshly against his chest, as his emotions bubbled with relief and caution, because he could have been walking right into another trap, but he also could be so close to saving his best friend, who he desperately needed back in his troubled and messed up life. The ditsy and cheery boy gave him so much joy and love, which he always tried to return, but he just could not, because he didn't know how to express such emotions like his dear childhood friend. “Prompto!” he cried out, while slamming open the dungeon’s doors, as his midnight blue orbs widened in horror upon seeing his best friend chained and tied to an experiment table. “Hey, wake up!”

 

He quickly undid the straps and binds, while the blonde fell onto the floor gasping and panting, as he kneeled down and placed an arm around his best friend's back, even though the gunman claimed he was alright, but he knew that his friend was by no means alright, not in the slightest bit. “Were you worried about me?” Prompto asked, while lowering his head down to gaze at the cement floor, as Noctis furiously stared at the blonde and thought how the question was extremely dumb. “Well? I need to know.”

 

The prince grumbled and nodded, but the blonde still appeared unconvinced and saddened by his lack of emotion. He sighed and grasped the gunman’s chin, while staring into the other's bright azure orbs, as he attempted to reassure his friend, but the blonde still did not seem fully convinced. “I don't know how to make you understand. If my words cannot reach your heart, then will my actions?” he asked, while leaning in close and capturing the blonde’s pink lips, who immediately hugged him and deepened the kiss. “Of course, I was worried. I love you, Prompto.”

**A/N: This is my first time writing for the Final Fantasy fandom. I guess this story can be called an experiment. Please tell me what you think. I hope that you liked it.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
